What's My Goal?
by xxyamixx
Summary: Yami is too busy thinking about his own well being, but will two friends ever reunite? Please read and review! Rated for language YYxY Last chapter finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! I sort of had writers block in my last story so I've started a new fic to get me back into the swing of things! Please read, reaview and enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any lyrics of the songs used in this fic!**

**What's My Goal? **

**Chapter 1**

oooooOooooo

"Hey Yugi!" came the familiar voices of his close friends. He swivelled round to greet them.

"Hey guys!...How's everything…erm….going?" he answered hesitantly, just before Joey began to ruffle his tri-coloured hair.

"Everything's sweet pal… man I don't think I've worked so hard in my life since today!" he beamed, beginning to rustle about in his bag to retrieve something. "Look! 50 big ones!" Joey beamed as he held out his first pay check.

"My god! I never knew the world was going to end this fast! THE Joey Wheeler, actually not being sacked from his job before pay day!" laughed Tristan.

"Well… I actually like working at the pizzeria thanks!" he scowled. The gang laughed.

"Erm..Yugi, where's Yami?" Tea enquired, looking at Yugi. Her question was returned with a sigh and a slight shake of the head from Yugi.

"At home, obsessing over his band! I didn't think he cared for this so much…" he trailed off at the end of his sentence. Tea saddened slightly,

"Well he did actually start it…and…well he does write all their songs and stuff…" she answered.

"I suppose… but he doesn't seem to have time for me anymore…" he frowned again.

"Look on the bright side Yug, Yami aint got anything on this weekend so you can spend as much time as you want with him," answered Tristan, attempting to cheer Yugi up. This seemed to work,

"Yeah… you're right actually!" Yugi chuckled as he waved goodbye to his friends.

'_Let's just hope he's right' _he thought to himself….

**1 hour later**

Yugi entered the 'Kame Game shop' where he and Yami now lived, since his Grandpa needed extra help with the shop. Also the extra cash for Yugi did wonders! He closed the door silently and flung his bag and coat to the side of the hall. There was the sound of an electric guitar.. Yami's electric guitar.

'_God sake! Doesn't he ever put that down!' _he thought to himself again, smiling at the same time. He obviously knew that Yami loved his guitar.. but sometimes Yugi thought that 'it' was loved more than him. Yugi began to ascend the creaky stairs of the house and headed up towards the source of the developing invention of Yami. He reached the door and gazed through the small crack in the door. There was Yami sitting on the bed with his beloved guitar in arm, surrounded by crumpled balls of paper- no doubt his failed songs. Yugi gazed lovingly at Yami. He had never expressed his true feelings for Yami but he knew himself that he loved him, but felt he had no love feelings returned. He gave out a weak sigh and at the sound Yami raised his head and smiled in Yugi's direction. He gave his deep chuckle which gave Yugi goose bumps.

"Come in Yugi… erm… it's your house after all," he finished as he once again began strumming chords and notes on his guitar. Yugi stiffly entered the room, dodging the random clothes that were lying on the floor.

"I see you've been tidying," Yugi smirked sarcastically, admiring the state of the room.

"Oh yeah… just a bit of this and a little of that… not gonna do too much at once!" he chuckled back. Yugi was sure that Yami had given a sly wink but he wasn't sure.

"Sooo… do you want to do something later o…."

"Can't," Yami immediately replied not even looking at Yugi. This annoyed Yugi,

"Well how about tommo…"

"Can't, busy then too…" he replied swiftly again. Yugi's temper began to rise,

"GOD SAKE YAMI!" this seemed to get his attention, "You do nothing but sit around and play crap on your lousy guitar! You barely start conversation with me unless I start it first!" Yami just sat and watched Yugi boil over, "Everything you do is for 'THE BAND' nothing else! Just you're bloody band!" That was the last straw! Yugi could insult him all he wanted but not the one thing that he really worked hard at! He stood up abruptly which made Yugi jump,

"Yugi don't ever insult what I do ever again you got that!" he yelled in Yugi's face.

"Get a life Yami! There is more to music and your crumby band you know!"

"Oh so now you wanna tell my how to live my life? Who are you to tell me if it's right or wrong!" he yelled again, his face turning a gradual shade of pink.

"Well…I…"

"Exactly! You are trying to control everything about everyone!" Yugi began to feel guilty for what he said to Yami, he never really thought any of this. He loved Yami playing in the band and how his voice sounded dreamy and husky when he sang.

"Just take a look around you Yugi, I don't waste my time! I want to make something of myself!" Yami gave a hand gesture for Yugi to look around the room. "I'm not living on a broken home of hopes and dreams, I'm gonna live my life and I aint gonna do what I don't want to…" he finished and appeared to be out of breath from all the shouting.

'_Yugi I'm sorry.. I… I… don't know what came over me… please just forgive me… I know you think of the best things at heart… but they are not mine. I don't hate anything about you, I love you but I'm too much of a coward to tell you.'_

"Yugi …" Yugi held out his hand as if signalling him to stop speaking.

"You don't need to say anything else Yami, I've heard it all…"

"Yugi just realise I was only standing my ground…" he paused "And I feel I'm not needed as your friend." He slumped down on the bed turning his bag on Yugi. Yugi's expression softened. He made to touch Yami's shoulder but Yami but he shifted,

"Just shut the door on your way out Yugi…"

"Baby tactics aren't going to work Yami," replied Yugi as he made his way to stomp out the door, "Oh and one more thing…"

"What's that…" said Yami depressingly. Yugi stuttered lost for words. He didn't know what to say… he wanted to say sorry but didn't want to admit defeat to Yami…

"Erm… your band…em…" Yami let out an exasperated sigh and yelled,

"HAVE A NICE DAY YUGI!" Yugi shut the door on the figure of Yami. He slid down the wall beside the door and heard the unfamiliar but prominent sound of Yami… crying.

**TBC…**

**Hope you liked! Just to say again I'll try to update this and my other story too between school tasks! Please review! xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the second chappie for you! I had double English last thing today, so this was the perfect opportunity with no teacher there either! Anyway… here's the chapter! Please read & review! Thanks:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any song lyrics throughout the fic!**

oooooOooooo

**What's My Goal?**

**Chapter 2**

Yugi lay awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He felt angry with Yami but guilty for what he had said to him. He had always known that Yami always worked hard for what he achieved. It always seemed that however much he annoyed Yami, it was fine. They would laugh and it would be forgotten. But this time it was different… He had never seen Yami so emotionally upset and hurt before. Yugi turned onto his side and stared at the glowing green numbers on his clock. It was only 10:45pm. He sat up again,

"Right… I need to get this sorted. Yami is my best friend and I don't want something like this screwing it up," he said aloud, while he began putting his clothes back on.

Yami sat at his desk, surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper.

"I can't live a lie… I know Yugi doesn't love me. How could he ever love me…" sniffed Yami, as he finished off his letter to Yugi, "I know he…he… will find a better friend than me… I'll… j… just get in the way," great droplets of tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on the letter. "Shit… I can't let him know I was in this state…" he growled as he tried to dry the paper, but eventually gave up. He tenderly sealed the envelope and kissed it before laying it down on the desk. "I'm guessing that's how close I will be to ever kissing you Yugi," he sighed as he pulled on his back pack, looking around the room at the same time. He had packed up everything in his bag and suitcase so he was ready to leave as soon as his friend's car came. Tears still rolling down his cheeks he turned his back on the room and made his way to the staircase. He creped down the stairs, making sure he didn't make a noise to wake anyone... He put his key in the lock and opened the door. Part of him wanted Yugi to come down and try and stop him from leaving, but the other half didn't want the awkwardness of that happening.

"I guess I won't be needing these anymore," he said, placing the keys on the small key hook. He took one last look behind him and finally closed the door on the best home he had ever had, the best life and Yugi…

Yugi creaked open his bedroom door and peered into the corridor. He stepped out and headed across the landing to Yami's bedroom.

"Yami?... Listen I just wanna say tha…" he froze when he found the empty room of Yami's. He stepped into the room and realised that everything was gone. A stab of dread rushed through his body until he realised the note.

"Well… at least he left a reason," he whispered, as he picked up the sealed envelope with his name on it. He opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Yugi,_

_Well…I don't exactly know what to say here… all the years studying literacy and I have this excuse…I have come to my senses that I'm not exactly wanted here so… you got your wish…I've gone so you can now get on with your life instead of worrying about me…_

"He writes a fucking letter and he starts rambling on about himself… typical…" Yugi said cold heartedly. He read on…

…_But don't think that now I'm gone I won't care about you, actually I've cared about you for quite some time now…and I haven't been able to express my true feelings to you. I love you Yugi and there aren't any words for me to describe it to you. I could ask the best minds on the matter, but they still can't describe my feelings. My love has been the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares, as I know I have never had your feelings in return…_

Yugi couldn't believe it! All this time Yami had had the same feeling for him and he hadn't admitted to it…

…_Love without return is like… a question with no answer… Love from one side hurts but I thought with both our love my pain would heal, but I don't see that happening anymore…And as I've heard, a friend is one who knows who you are,_

_understand, where you have been, accepts what you have become and still gently allows you to grow… I feel that I know you but I actually don't… and the same for you. I've finally thought it through that I'm never going to give up on my dreams, even if it means…us not being friends…_

Yugi noticed tear stains on the paper and also that he was adding to them… Why couldn't it just be like old times and that they had never argued so much?...

_Just promise me that you live out your dreams like I want to live mine… And maybe one day, fate will bring us together again and I will dream of that day._

"_The most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss" I'm afraid that's how close I'll probably be saying it to… through this. The course of true love never did run smooth and I regret my love never blossoming from it's seed into the fairest flower- for you it is a red rose…and…and for me it is my heart._

_Yami _

Yugi broke down into tears. Why did this have to happen? He would never be able to tell Yami that he loved him so much that it hurt… as if it hurt to breathe. He gulped in air through his sobs and looked back down at the letter. But as he did so he noticed something shining on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. It was Yami's favourite guitar plectrum which gleamed different metallic colours when the light hit it. He clutched it in his hands

"This is the only thing I have left…. Only thing left of Yami." he sniffed, more tears falling from his amethyst eyes. It was true, Yami had gone. Was he ever going to see him again?

TBC…

Just a bit of fluffy love in parts and I do realise I have used famous quotes throughout! I felt they were just appropriate for this part and made Yami sound soooo poetic! Please read & review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon, as it's practically done! Bubi! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chappie! Hope you enjoy! And thanks for all those who have reviewed xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**What's My Goal?**

**Chapter 3**

**oooooOooooo**

It had been almost six months since the incident between Yugi and Yami, and Yugi hadn't even heard a word or seen Yami anywhere in Domino. Everyday he looked solemnly out the window, wishing that he would see Yami's figure walking down the streets. But his wish never came true.

Yugi sighed as he woke to the usual sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Well… one more day… a day without purpose," he spoke aloud. Yugi sat up, stretched his arms and yawned. His eyes wandered to the small shiny plectrum- which belonged to Yami- on his bedside cabinet. He missed Yami and he longed to see him again, even if it was only for a few minutes, so he could confess and spill out his feelings for him. Slowly Yugi began to get washed and dressed for his day of work-the work at the Tikki Club. He enjoyed his job, he liked socialising with customers at the bar and sometimes being able to sit down and relax, that was if he had finished his jobs early. But he felt no point of going to work. Now that he'd lost Yami he's lost a small part of himself.

"Might as well go… it'll keep my mind off of things," he sighed once more, making his way down the stairs. Grandpa was busily making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Morning Yugi! How about some breakfast?" he asked cheerily.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, Im not that hungry," he looked at the disappointed look on his Grandpa's face, " So erm… I'll have one just now and save the rest for later." His Grandpa beamed at him, while he put a pancake in a piece of kitchen towel for Yugi to eat on the way to work.

"Have a nice day," he chuckled, as he gave Yugi a pat on the back. Yugi flinched at those words.

'_They were the last words Yami ever said to me.' _Yugi put on a fake smile.

"Thanks Grandpa," he replied, as he shut the door.

There was hustle and bustle in the streets of Domino as Yami and his four friends attempted to struggle through the crowds.

"Common guys! If we don't hurry we'll miss the sign in!" he shouted over the noise. They finally emerged out the other end of they crowd and began to sprint up the street. They reached the entrance to the club,

"This the place then?" his friend Josh asked.

"Yup" Yami replied, "But if we don't move we won't be able to take part in this thing!" Yami ran into the club and the others followed. They entered a large room with several tables, a magnificent stage and a bar…. Yami looked around in awe and seemed paralysed.

"FUCK SAKE YAMI! It's only a bloody room!" George called as the other three helped him drag Yami over to the sign in table. A small man with a balding head sat at the table.

"Erm… we would like to sign up for the competition," said Yami, not really knowing what to say. The small man squinted up at Yami and stared at him for a moment, until he started talking.

"Ok…… do you have a lead singer or… head of band?" he asked as he began to scribble on a piece of paper,

"Erm… yes… Yami Atem…"

"Right…" the man began scribbling on the paper again before handing it to them, "The competition as you should know is taking part in two days time… since you were last to sign up… you'll unfortunately be the last to sing.," he droned in a mono tone voice. Yami showed his handsome smile,

"That's not a problem sir, as they last is always best," he chuckled. The man, who still seemed to be staring at Yami finally gave a small smile and carried on his prep talk.

"Right… you can only sing one song for your performance… and if you win, you can sing a different song. We won't be prepared to take your choice of song until the day of the competition." He finally finished. The other four gave a small sigh of relief as Yami shook the man's hand.

"Thanks very much sir, this is an opportunity that we would have hated to miss," beamed Yami. They group began to make their way out of the club. Before Yami left, he turned round to look at the hall once more and blinked tears from his saddened eyes.

'_I'm living the dream Yugi… I've almost made my goal, but it's just not the same without you. If I saw you again… I would say I'm sorry. Sorry for the way I treated you and not knowing what my goal was at the time… If only you were here to witness this…"_ he wiped a lone tear from his cheek before finally turning to go.

It was pouring with rain outside, and Yami's band had already begun running down the street with their jackets over their heads. Not even bothering to cover himself, Yami put his hands in his pockets and began strolling down the street. A rushing person bumped into Yami from the opposite direction, who seemed to be looking at the ground and not the view in front of him. As soon as they collided the person dropped a kitchen towel containing the remains of breakfast.

"Watch it mate!" Yami grumbled as he continued to walk on. But then he suddenly stopped and turned to see the person, who was unfortunately now entering the club.

'Was… tha…" Yami shook his head, "God sake Yami pull yourself together," he said as he walked further down the street, Yugi and his past memories swirling in his head.

**TBC…**

**I'm sorry if that wasn't exactly very exciting… but it is sort of a vital part to the story. Please leave your comments and reviews and I'll hopefully update this soon. The latest time will probably be the end of this week. Thanks again! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! Thank god for teacher absences… in a double period of English! Lol :D… So here's the next chapter for you and thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far! It really means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any song lyrics used in this fic!**

**What's My Goal?**

**Chapter 4**

**oooooOooooo**

**Night before the competition…**

The band finished their final practice before the big event he next day.

"Great job guys! If we play like this tomorrow, then I'm sure we have the best chance of winning ever!" Yami said cheerfully, putting his precious guitar in its case,

"Yeah… but what about your lucky plectrum? We've never played a show without it mate!" exclaimed Jonathan, beginning to look slightly nervous. Yami grinned and shook his head,

"What? That we piece of shiny plastic? Don't you get it…" he paused and took a deep breath, "… we supply the luck here! Nothing else … no-one else…" he trailed off. The other four stared at him and grinned before giving each other pats on the back to say goodbye before leaving. Once three of the four others left, George closed the door and locked up for the night.

"Well… it's getting late Yami, I'm off to bed so I'm fresh for tomorrow," he said yawning. Yami looked up at him from the couch and gave a fake smile to his friend.

"Yeah… good idea buddy," he replied as he pulled a blanket out from under the couch,

"See ya in the morning Yami," George said while he closed his bedroom door. Yami leant over to the lamp on the table and switched it off. He lay back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, while letting out a depressed sigh before he tried to get to sleep…

**Yugi…**

Yugi entered through the front door before closing it behind him and locking it. He headed quietly up the stairs and went towards his bedroom. He couldn't help glancing in the room which belonged to Yami and sigh. Yugi went into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Just what I need tomorrow, a rabble of singing idiots coming into the club and making more mess than usual," he said aloud, as he stripped off his shirt and pulled off his trousers before jumping into the comfort of his bed.

"Well… at least I'll be paid double tomorrow," he said to himself, as he pulled the blankets over himself. He lay there and stared up at the ceiling.

'Yami would have loved this opportunity… to live his dream as he always told me. But I don't know where he is… I don't know if he's ok…' a single tear rolled down his cheek from his large amethyst eyes. He sobbed out loud,

"… Oh Yami… why did you leave… I didn't mean the nasty things I said…" he cried, attempting to wipe away his tears with the bed sheets. " And… and… I bet he doesn't even care about me… I bet it's just all fucking parties and boozing for him- where ever he is," he said scornfully, as he turned over onto his side, "But I still miss you Yami… please… I want to see you, even if it means just one more time…" he sniffed on, as he cried himself to sleep…

**Next day…**

Both Yami and Yugi were busy getting ready for the busy evening ahead of them, Yugi with his serving appearance and Yami with his vocals. Yami was busily writing a song and its lyrics down on manuscript, while George tidied the mess in the apartment. He stopped writing and held his prised invention up to admire it,

"It's finally finished…" he murmured to himself, as he rose up and wandered over to the piano in the corner. George looked in Yami's direction as he started playing out chords of his song on the piano and singing out his lyrics to the tune.

'You know where I come from

You know my story

You know why I'm standing here…Tonight

Please don't….'

He stopped playing as he scribbled more on the manuscript paper. He finally raised his head to George

"My god Yami… that was great…" said George smiling. He received a comforting grin back,

"Thanks… George… could I ask you a favour?"

"What's a favour among friends Yami… sure what is it?" Yami's expression changed to an emotional one,

"I… I want you to play this tonight for the final song for me to sing to… that's if we win of course" he said. George walked over to the piano and looked at the music that Yami had written.

" Seems alright to learn… chords look nice and the lyrics… is this written for someone?" George asked him. Yami got up off the stool and motioned George to it down,

"Well… sort off… it would have been if they were able to hear it…"

"Why don't you invite this person then?" asked George. When there was no reply, George knew fine well what the answer was. "Yami…you can count on me Yami… this will be ready for tonight, as long as you come and practice with the music here…" Yami smiled and nodded before turning away. "Yami… if there is a problem you can always tell us you know… after all we are all good friends…" Without looking at George he said,

"I thought it was possible for if you loved someone, they… they would love you back," he started "… but all I've found that love without return is like a question with no answer…"

He opened the door and looked back at George…

"And all that I could say to the love of my before I left was 'Have a Nice Day'" he shut the door behind him…

**TBC…**

**Hey! Sorry if it's a bit short…But oh well! Please read and review and I'll hopefully have an early deadline like I did with this one! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I've been off with the flu, so I've had plenty of time to write the chappie. The next one will probably be up tomorrow or something since I've almost completed it! Please read & review! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters! Lol!**

**What's My Goal?**

**Chapter 5**

**oooooOooooo**

Yugi slipped on his apron, ready for his busy shift ahead of him that evening. He pushed open the door leading from the changing area into the big hall. Everywhere people were rushing about, putting the finishing touches to the coloured lights and speakers for the night's show. Yugi walked up to the massive stage at the front of the hall and climbed a few stairs, so that he was standing up on it. He visualised Yami up here, singing his heart and soul out to the public and playing his electric guitar. He put his hand in his pocket and gripped the small shiny plectrum- which he carried everywhere- and brought it out. He looked at it and clenched it in his fist.

'Oh Yami, I wish you could be here' he said to himself with closed eyes.

"Mouto!" he heard his boss call. The sudden outburst of noise made Yugi jump and caused him to drop the plectrum somewhere on the stage floor.

"SHIT!" he breathed. As he frantically scanned the floor.

"Mouto!" Yugi shot up and looked over to his boss, a small man with a balding head… His boss laughed

"God sake ma' boy! What the hell are you doing up there?" Yugi shrugged in reply,

"Erm… I was just trying to visualise…"

"… yourself standing there? Only natural ma' boy!" his boss grinned, "Why don't you get yourself down from there and get ready for the busy night hmmm?" Yugi gave a half hearted grin,

"Sure thing Mr Adams," he called back, still darting his eyes looking for the lost plectrum. Mr Adams smiled warmly before walking away to check on other procedures.

"Fuck no! I've lost it! FUCK!" Yugi breathed again, as he scanned the floor once more, "… how could I lose it? It was the only thing I had left of Yami…" Eventually he gave up his search and returned to the bar, feeling more alone than ever.

**4 hours before the competition…**

"Right, have we got everything? All your instruments and music if you need it?" asked Yami hurriedly, as he did a final check that they were all organised.

"Yes… and yes again Yami! We had everything ready hours ago," George answered. Yami sighed and then gave a small smile and chuckled,

"Enough of my paranoia and lets go kick some ass at this competition!" he yelled, still grinning. He gave everyone a high five before lifting up the numerous bags for himself.

"But…Yami… erm… why do we need to leave so early?" Josh asked inquisitively.

"Well if you have to ask… remember we will be needing a sound check…" he paused a smiled mischievously, "And I don't exactly want to be sharing a dressing room with the 'competition', a room by myself will just be dandy!" he laughed again, "Common guys! A fucking snail could move faster than you lot! Let's move!" he yelled, causing the others to laugh as they left the apartment and headed for Yami's car…

oooooOooooo

After half an hour, Yami pulled up across the road from the club. The band lifted there bags and entered the building. They were the first ones to arrive and as soon as they stepped a foot in the club, people rushed about them to offer them each a dressing room,

"Talk about stardom!" he said with a wink, as he received the number of his dressing room. The five of them made their way to the corridor with their dressing rooms. Yami waved to his friends before he entered the room. He looked around feeling satisfied, as he lay his outfits for the night's act on the table. He gently took the guitar case off his back and placed it beside the table. Afterwards, he ran over to the black comfy chair and jumped into it.

"Ahhh…. They even got my favourite colour right," he laughed out loud, "…but this is amazing! I can't believe that we've made it to our first actual competition," he then sighed, "If only I didn't lose the closest friend I ever had in the progress of this achievement," He brought out his wallet which contained small pictures of him and Yugi making silly faces in a photo booth. Yami gave a smiled and stroked the picture of Yugi's face. "Good times…. Shame it ended so soon," he said sadly, feeling more tears build up in his eyes. He chucked the wallet on the coffee table and slipped further down the chair before closing his eyes and drifting off into a light sleep…

**(dream)**

"_GOD SAKE YAMI! All you do is sit around and play crap on your lousy guitar!"_

'_Yugi… I can change I don't actually…'_

"_All you care about is your bloody band!" _

'_No Yugi please…' Yami held his arm out to catch Yugi's arm but he fazed right through him. 'What? Why… why cant I touch you? Yugi gave a twisted grin,_

"_I thought I was ruining your life? I thought I was getting in your way? Look there's the door just go…" a door appeared out of no where. It opened a bright light shone out of it,_

'_No Yugi… please… don't push me away from you,'_

"_ME? Push YOU away? You've been living in a different world for the past few months haven't you?" Yugi laughed cruelly again, "HAH! You were the one who wanted to achieve a goal, you were the one who walked out you were…"_

'_SHUT-UP! I didn't mean all those things I did or said…I…' _

"_You said that I got my wish and I did! You said to live my own dreams… and I DID! A life without you is a dream for me… after all, I don't love you so why should I care?" he cackled._

'_You're lying Yugi! You said you wanted to be friends forever… and I love you Yugi!" Yami screamed attempting to run towards Yugi, but he couldn't, his legs were stuck to one spot on the ground. Yugi put his hand in his pocket and brought out something small and shiny. Yami gasped,_

'_My plectrum! You found it? And you kept it? So you do care!' _

"_Nah, I just wanted to keep it in case a situation like this cropped up," he replied. He gave cruel grin, kissed it and threw it away behind him. The image of Yugi vanished from sight. A dark gaping hole opened up beneath him and he fell into it. He landed with a thud on the ground and looked around him, it was completely black._

'_Yugi? Yugi! Where are you? Don't leave me here…'_

"_I thought black was your favourite colour Yami? Ha! Now I see why! You don't care for people…" Yugi's voice echoed out,_

'_NO! I DO…'_

"_You have no care for other peoples' feelings…"_

'_NO YUGI PLEASE!'_

"_Please do what? Help you… no I think I'll pass on that one," Yugi laughed. Yami began to shed tears,_

'_Please Yugi… d…don't leave me here!' yelled Yami. Everything had gone silent, 'Yugi? Yugi are you still here?'_

"_Have a nice day Yami! **HAVE A NICE DAY!**" ..._

"YUGI!" yelled Yami, as he suddenly woke up. His face was wet with tears and he felt cold. He gulped in air as he began to sob as quietly as he could,

"It was only a dream Yami… It… it was only a dream…" he cried to himself, as he began wiping the tears away from his face. He heard a knock at the door and the sound of George's voice.

"Yami? Come on, we need to go have a sound check to see if our instruments are up to par," he said excitedly.

"Give me a minute," Yami replied, as rushed to the sink and washed his face with cold water. He looked into the mirror and sighed, "Well, there's no turning back now," he said to his reflection. He then grabbed his guitar and opened the door and was greeted by the smiling faces of his band. Yami smiled back,

"Let's do this…" he said, as they made their way to the stage for their sound check…

**TBC…**

**Well there's another chapter or today! LOL:D Hope you enjoyed it! It's a bit longer than the last one! Please read & review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Back with another chapter. Sorry it has taken long, had so much on to do with school lately! Lol! Anyways please read and review and I hope you enjoy! **

**What's My Goal?**

**Chapter 6**

**oooooOooooo**

"…That will be £2.50. Thanks, enjoy the show," said Yugi for the umpteenth time that evening. By now, he was straining to keep a cheerful tone of voice to greet the public who were there to watch the show. He gave a small sigh as he saw a small group of teenagers walk towards the club. He put on a fake smile,

"Hello.. welc… oh my god! Guys! I haven't seen you in months!" squealed Yugi, happy to see his best friends Tea, Tristan and Joey.

"God Yug! You haven't changed a bit," laughed Joey, ruffling Yugi's hair. Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, its been ages," beamed Tea, giving Yugi a hug, " We haven't seen since… well…"

"Since Yami left?" Yugi finished, " Don't worry guys… erm… I'm over it…" he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"That's good to hear Yugi," said Tristan, who also ruffled Yugi's hair, "man I've missed that…" he laughed

"Missed what?" asked Joey

"Ruffling the tri-coloured do!... daw! Tristan laughed again. Yugi returned to his job like manor.

"Are you here to see the show?" he asked

"Yeah we are actually. We heard about this new band that's playing," answered Tea excitedly, "… they've got quite the reputation… so we thought we'd check them out for ourselves…"

"Well that will be £2.50 each then." Tea rummaged in her purse, while Joey and Tristan counted the several pennies they had between them,

"Look Tristan, I'll take this £2.50 and you can use that £1 and go and scrounge for the rest…" said Joey

"Fuck sake! I'm not a tramp Wheeler! How about I take that and you…"

"Here I'll pay you both in… again!... What do you guys spend all your money on anyway?" sighed Tea. Handing Yugi the money.

"Well a guy's got eat!" they both said in unison, as they were passed their tickets.

"Enjoy the show!" Yugi laughed, as he let them enter the building. He looked up and down the street as if looking for someone. "I would have thought Yami would have been here to check out his competitors… but I guess I was wrong," he sighed, as he finally closed the main doors…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ladies and Gentlemen," boomed Mr Adams' voice over the speakers, "Welcome to the 10th annual Tikki Club competition. We have got lot of talented singers who are eager to entertain you. So let us not keep you and them waiting!" There were loud cheers from the audience, "First up we have the 'Raging Squad' here to sing you 'Wild Thing'

There were more claps and cheers from the audience as the curtains opened to reveal the band, who at once began playing. Backstage Yami and his band were putting the finishing touches to their equipment and performance ideas,

"Now as you know guys, we've got a long wait till we're on," Yami grinned, "So this is good as we'll be able to check out the competition and hear what we're up against."

"Yami…. aren't we getting drinks or what! I'm dieing of thirst here!" said an agitated George

"Yup… I've asked someone to bring them here to my dressing room. They shouldn't be too long," he finished, as he sat in the black chair, with the rest of the band crowded round him.

Meanwhile, Yugi walked down the corridor which contained the dressing rooms of the performers, carrying a tray with pints of beer.

"Which room was I meant to go to?" he muttered to himself, "Right… the band is 'Dark Matter' and they were the first to be here…so… I'm guessing… room number one.." He stopped abruptly at the door. He held his breath as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard someone call.

"Erm… I'm hear with your drinks…" Yugi replied, hoping he had knocked on the right door.

"Oh yes," replied the kind voice, "… come on in." Yugi pulled his works cap over his face, to cover his bemused expression. He opened the door and found the band crowded round a black chair. Yugi stood on the spot, ready to be shouted at for the delay.

"Erm… I'm sorry they're a bit late…"

"No. It's fine… they're only drinks after all," said Yami from the chair, "Just put the drinks down on the dressing table and you can go." Yugi obeyed and put the drinks down and turned to leave,

"Oh wait a minute… George give him this," he said. George walked over and gave it to Yugi. Yugi gasped as he looked at the amount 'the man' had given him.

"Erm… I think you've given me the wrong the wrong amount… this is a fifty…"

"Wrong amount?" he gave a deep chuckle, "I gave it so you take it…" Yugi raised a suspicious eye brow,

"Erm… thanks…" he said as he shut the door. "WOW! £50! No-one gives generous tips like this!" he chuckled slightly before kissing the money and putting it tenderly in his pocket, "Tell n' me they've got a good rep!" he said, while he skipped off down the corridor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Excellent work guys! Brilliant!" said Mr Adams over the speakers. "Right… we've got two more bands to go folks and then our judges- and you of course- can choose your winner!" more claps and cheers filled the room… "Let's hear it for our second last band, who have held the champion title for the past four years in a row, 'Phoenix!' The curtains opened and revealed the band. They began playing and the lead singer then started. Yami stood in the wings, mouth open in amazement.

"Fucking hell! They're amazing!" he said as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"God! How on earth are we gonna beat these guys?" asked Josh. Yami turned to look at him and gave a comforting smile.

" Just be confident and do your best… that's how we'll succeed," answered Yami giving Josh a pat on the back. A few minutes later, Phoenix finished their song and were replied by a massive amount of cheering from the audience, which seemed to last for hours. The band exited via the same wing where 'Dark Matter' were waiting. The lead singer smiled,

"Good luck man! Give it your all,"

"Thanks… you were brilliant!" replied Yami

"Say… what's your name? I've never seen you round here before…" Yami smiled,

"I'm Yami… Yami Atem, and this is my loyal band and my best friends." He said, as he motioned to the rest of his band. The man held his hand out,

"The name's Michael Jefferson… Mik for short," he said as he shook Yami's hand. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in other competitions in the future," finished Mik.

"Likewise," Yami replied, before Mik turned to walk away.

"Right guys, you've heard how good they were. Well we're gonna do even better!" said Yami. All the band gave a high five before walking onto the stage behind the curtains to get everything set up.

"Hey, is Ryou here to work our special effects?" asked Yami quickly, as he connected his electric guitar to the amp.

"Yeah! Of course I'm here! Why wouldn't I?" came the familiar voice. Yami looked of stage in the direction of the sound, to find Ryou already set up.

"Hey Ryou! How you doing? And how's Bakura?" asked Yami as he gave him a friendly hug. Ryou chuckled,

"Same as always," he paused, "…so how's Yugi?" He knew that he had hit a soft spot and was sure that he saw a blush on Yami's cheeks,

"Well… erm… I…"

"He really misses you… and deep down you know you mis him too…"

"I… don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, he doesn't miss me after what I said to him,"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know… that's all," Ryou replied with a shrug, "Anyway everything is set to go.."

"Great!" Yami replied. He turned to see the excited faces of his band, "Right… this is it! Just do your best and for fuck sake don't forget your parts!" They all began chuckling as they had a group hug before the voice over the speakers came on again,

"And that was our champions! And finally we have 'Dark Matter' who are all new to this so I hope you enjoy! Give it up for them as they sing 'Have A Nice Day!" The band heard the cheering of the crowd in front of the curtains. Yami turned to face the back of the stage for his starting position and checked that his head mic was working by tapping it slightly. He let out a deep breath before looking at his band. They all looked slightly nervous but excited. He gave them all a wink which made them smile, before putting on his dark shades and black hat. He turned to Ryou who gave him the thumbs up and mouthed 'Good luck'

'_This is it…I'm finally about to achieve my goal. And one day Yugi, I'll come and find you and say sorry. But for now… I'm going to make one of my dreams come true.' _He looked down at the floor and noticed something small which was relecting different colours in the light. He bent down and picked it up,

"My… my plectrum? My lucky plectrum! How'd the hell…" he breathed. But there was no time for questions to be answered. He threw the black plastic plectrum to one side and kept his lost and found plectrum. The cheers grew louder as the curtains gradually began to open….

**TBC…**

**And that's where I'll stop for the moment! I promise that I'll get the next one up soon! Please read & review! And thanks to those who have already done so:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I know I've said this before but thank god for double periods with no teacher! LOL:D So I was able to finally finish it! Please read & review!**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed my story so far! It has really provided me with the driving force to keep writing and make me actually write better. ( if people hear agree… lol) enjoy:0)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any lyrics of the song used in this chapter!**

**What's My Goal?**

**Chapter 7**

**oooooOooooo**

Yugi stood up at the bar, finishing off his last duties before he swapped over the shift with another employee, Jake (random I know..) He finished the last few glass tumblers which he'd left at the side of the sink and began drying them. Yugi began humming a tune that he'd heard on the radio the previous night. Lost in his own world he began swaying from side to side, tumbler in hand and shut his eyes.

'_Why can't I always be this carefree?' _he thought to himself, as he gently placed the glass down and scooped up another one. 'Phoenix' had just finished playing and were taking their stance for their bows. Not remembering he was holding a glass, Yugi began to clap his hands. The glass began to fall but Yugi lunged and caught it in the nick of time…. Actually…. When it was inches from the ground. Yugi gave a relieved sigh as he looked around him, hoping that no-one had seen how foolish he looked. When he heard a slight snigger coming from the side of him, he blushed and looked to see who it was.

"Yugi… erm… I don't want to interrupt your… duties," chuckled Jake, "But unless you're desperate to stay here all night, I'd leave if I were you. You know how Mr Adams likes enthusiastic workers," laughed Jake. Yugi smiled,

"Nah… I think I'll pass on the extra work load there! Erm… here's a glass…" he said quickly, thrusting it into Jake's hands.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I want to see the last act that's up! Apparently they're really good!" Yugi yelled back. As he ran quickly to find a seat, Mr Adams' voice boomed out from the speakers.

"…And finally we have 'Dark Matter' They are new to this so give it up for them as they sing 'Have A Nice Day!'…" Yugi's heart sank,

"Why does that phrase keep coming back to taunt me!" he grumbled sadly, as he sat down at a table which was unfortunately far back in a corner, "Well… erm…. At least I got a seat…" he said to try and brighten his hopes. "And just in time too!" he breathed, as he noticed the red curtains slowly began, smoke from the machines obscuring the band-'Dark Matter.' There were loud claps and cheers as the band began playing. The smoke began to clear slowly, revealing the head singer who had his back turned to the audience. The spotlight erupted onto the dark stage revealing the lead singer.

'_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?_

_Who, are you tell me if it's black or white?_

_Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand_

_Is innocence the different between a boy or a man._

_My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid._

_Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away…'_

Yugi's eyes lit up…

"Those lyrics… they're the same that Yami was saying to me that night," said Yugi excitedly. The lead singer turned round and flung off his hat and shades into the crowd. The unforgettable tri-coloured hairstyle was revealed, along with the familiar handsome face of Yami. Yugi's heart leapt out of his chest as he saw the sight of Yami.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed, causing several people to turn round and stare at him.

"Er… I… I know him…" he chirped embarrassingly. The people turned back to watch the band performing. Yami stood on the stage strumming and playing out his music on his guitar, unaware of Yugi's presence. He winked at a few girls in the front row, which made them practically faint and squeal. His impressive black attire shimmered slightly under the light. His extremely tight jeans had black sequins round the hem of the legs, which outlined the shininess of his black leather boots. He wore his usual black tank top, which showed of his muscles when he wore it without the leather jacket that he was wearing on top. Yugi had to refrain himself from drooling.

'_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,_

_It gets me through the night._

_I aint gonna do what I don't want to,_

_I'm gonna live my life._

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,_

_Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly._

_I say, Have A Nice Day._

_Have A Nice Day!_

Yami passed his electric guitar to the bass player behind him, who put it on the rack beside him. Yami looked out to the audience and smiled his handsome smile before jumping down into the audience off the stage. He began to walk amongst the people and stopped dead at the table where Joey, Tea and Tristan. They looked extremely surprised that he was the leader of the band who had the rep! Tea began to scowl at Yami and was then followed by Joey and Tristan who also began. Not wanting to make a scene, he paused at the table and continued singing the song as if nothing happened. He leant on the cushioned back of the long seat and put his leg up on one of the spare chairs.

'_Take a look around you, look it's what he sees._

_We're living in a broken home of hopes and dreams,_

_Let me be the first to shake a helping hand._

He held out his hand, trying to signal what he meant. Tea looked at him and noticed his expression. It was a face of apology and was if he was trying to tell her something, but she felt she could never forgive him for what he did to Yugi. Her frown deepened. Yami walked on. He thought that if he saw Yugi's friends, he would certainly be here too. Yami walked in between the tables seeing if Yugi was sitting in the seat beside it. He stared up at the back corner to see if anyone was sitting there. Sure enough, Yugi saw him and was positive that he was looking at him, but he doubted that he could be seen in the darkness. Yami sang as he looked at the back corner.

'_Everybody, pray enough to make a stand ,_

_I knocked on every door, on every dead end street,_

_Looking for forgiveness,_

_What's left to believe?'_

The band continued to sing the start of the chorus as Yami walked back towards the stage, being greeted by many girls and 'fans' on the way. He smiled his handsome grin to keep his audience when he reached the stage. He jumped up and seized his guitar from the rack. By now the stage lights were flashing different colours, courtesy of Ryou. Yami pulled his leather jacket off and motioned to throw it into the crowd. Yugi stood up and began to come forward closer to the stage. Yami threw the jacket with all his might into the crowd, which then landed on Yugi's head. He gasped,

"It's Yami's!" he hugged it tight, and breathed in the familiar smell of Yami from it… Yami seized his guitar once more,

'_When the world gets in my face,_

_I say, Have A Nice Day._

_Have A Nice Day.'_

The spotlight lit up brighter and focused on Yami once more, which made the other lights on the band dim slightly. As the band finished off their accompaniment Yami took a deep breath and began the big guitar solo with all his soul. Everyone else gasped in amazement while Yugi beamed at the sight of him as the memories flooded back of the times when he and Yami were the best of friends. The evenings with Yami singing and playing his guitar just for him, seemed like a distant memory… Yugi pulled the jacket over his shoulders to comfort himself, to prevent the floods of tears rolling down his pale cheeks. But these weren't tears of sorrow but tears of happiness that he had finally found his Yami again. Yugi's clouded mind came back to reality, when he heard the screams of the audience grow louder with the continuation of Yami's playing. Yami looked up and smiled out towards the audience and once again spotted the table with Tea, Joey and Tristan. This time he couldn't help showing a grin at the sight of a thumbs up from both Joey and Tristan and noticed Tea's exasperated expression. His solo came to an end and the band joined back in with the song…

'_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_if there's one thing I hang onto,_

_It gets me through the night._

_I aint gonna do what I don't want to,_

_I'm gonna live my life._

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,_

_Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly._

_When the world gets in my face,_

_I say, Have A Nice Day.'_

Ryou ficked a switch which caused light of stage fireworks erupt from the edges of the stage. Cheers filled the room which made Yami smile and nod to Ryou, who gave another thumbs up while he stood up. Yami took of his guitar and through it off stage and was caught by Ryou. He then walked to the front of the stage and rested on the balls of his feet, looking down to the audience before him. The band continued singing Have A Nice Day, while Yami sang the final part of the song.

'_When the world keeps trying, to drag me down,_

_I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.'_

He suddenly jumped up and opened his arms wide…

_Well I say… HEY! … _

_Have A Nice Day-ay-ay!_

_Have A Nice Day-ay-ay!_

He showed one final handsome smile…

'_HAVE A NICE DAY!'_

The band finished and was replied with an eruption of cheers from the audience. Yami turned his head to the band and smiled and signalled them to come up for a bow. George and the others beamed as they put down their instruments and came forward. They all bowed and looked forward to the back of the hall.

'_We did it! I knew we could…' _he glanced to the table where Yugi's friend's sat, Joey and Tristan standing on their seats cheering. He smiled, _'If Yugi was here, this victory would have been more worth while…'_

"THANK YOU!" Yami shouted down his head mic. He and the band laughed before they turned round to leave. The rest of the band walked off, leaving Yami on the stage. The cheering was still going while Yami looked around once more to see if Yugi was there…

'_I guess he didn't come with his friends and it's probably my fault…' _he sighed to himself, while he waved to the crowd as he walked backwards to the closed curtain. Yami gave a final thumb up before he exited. The crowd was still cheering and Yugi was also.

"They were amazing!" he shouted to the person beside him, who nodded in reply.

'…_He was amazing…'_ he sighed to himself….

**TBC….**

**Wow! That took ages to write! Lol! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the delay! The next chappie will be up soon:D Please read & review! Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! Sorry it's taken a bit to put up! Been so busy lately! Here's the next chapter! Thanks again to those who have reviewed my story, it's much appreciated:0)**

**What's My Goal?**

**Chapter 8**

**oooooOooooo**

Yami breathed out deeply as he returned back stage through the curtain. He saw his band mates silently celebrating beside their instruments, which made him grin and walk over to them,

"Hey guys! That was amazing! There's no doubt we'll at least get third place!" Yami laughed, as he received several pats on the back.

"No mate! YOU were amazing! It was as if you knew some of those people out there the way you were acting!" chuckled Josh. Yami froze and stared at the floor.

"Erm… yeah… but you know it was all for the performance you know…" Yami stuttered acting flustered. George folded his arms and raised one eye brow to his reaction to the not so tricky answer. Yami who was still attempting to act casual met George's gaze,

"Well… er… it doesn't exactly matter does it? The overall thing is that we did well…" said Yami, still watching George's suspicious face.

"All we can do now is wait for the results," finished Josh, before walking off the stage with the others, "…you not coming Yami?" he asked, as both he and George turned to look at him.

"Yeah…I'll be there in five…" he called to them, while disconnecting his guitar from the amp. When he was sure they'd gone, he sat down on the floor and pulled out his wallet which held a picture of him and Yugi. He sighed as he lay back onto the stage floor, holding the picture up to the light. He smiled slightly as he stared at the picture.

"Good times… good times…" he said to himself silently, attempting to hold back the tears he felt building up. "It's… a nightmare come true…" he paused as a single tear rolled down his cheek from his crimson eyes. "I'll… never be able to see you again after what I've said to you…" another tear formed and followed the trail of the previous one. "Even you who is the most forgiving person… can never forgive… forg… ive me…" he sobbed silently. The tears dripped onto the photo he was holding of Yugi, which he tenderly attempted to wipe off with his shaking fingers. Small splodges were the only things left from his tear drops. He clutched the photo to his chest, "I love you Yugi… and nothing in the world can change the way I feel …"

"Well why don't you just go tell him yourself?" Yami jumped at the familiar voice of Ryou, which caused him to drop the photo.

"Ryou… what are you… I didn't know you were here…" he sniffed slightly, attempting to wipe away the signs that he had been crying. This caused Ryou to frown slightly.

'_I've never seen or known Yami to cry… he must really miss Yugi'_ he said to himself, before turning his attention back to Yami.

"Yami… why are you cry…"

"It's… it's not what you think…" Yami cut in, "…I've just got something in my eye… that's all…" Ryou grinned slightly,

"In both of them?" There was no reply from Yami. He walked over, knelt down beside Yami and put a hand on his shoulder "… fuck sake Yami! Why do always have to play the tough guy hmmm?..." More silence. Ryou sighed, "You just have to believe things will turn out alright…" he was interrupted by Yami standing up and turning his back on him.

"Yeah… as if that will work. As if that will ever work for me again…" he grumbled. Ryou scowled,

"Listen Yami… stop taking the negative side of everything… just trust fate and…"

"OOOOHHHHH…. Trust fate? Trust fucking fate?" he said mockingly, staring at Ryou, "… fate has definitely smiled down upon me these past few months! I could fucking leave and no-one would take notice…"

"Yami you have to…"

"NO BLOODY PERSON RYOU! Not even you or any of my trusting friends… not even Yugi would care if I went…" he said, raising his voice slightly.

"But Yami you're not listening to reason, if you just stop wasting your time with…"

"Stop wasting my time with what Ryou? Am I not allowed to have hopes and dreams like the next person here?" he began to walk away but stopped when he heard an upset sigh from Ryou. He closed his eyes and began to recite a phrase Yugi had told him once,

"Ryou… Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget… and Ryou you have truly been one of those people…" he paused, "…and I'm sorry for putting you through this… even though you have tried to help me…" Ryou gave a small smile.

"Thank you Yami…" He saw Yami nod before leaving the stage. Ryou looked down and noticed Yami had left his picture. He picked it up and looked at it before turning it over to read what was on the back. He gave a big grin before rushing off the stage, photo in hand.

There was a loud mumbling of voices throughout the hall, of people waiting to hear the announcement of the winners. Among the rabble was Yugi, who was still clutching the jacket which he had over his shoulders. The comfort of Yami's jacket was overwhelming and it made him feel safe and warm inside. These were the feelings he hadn't felt in months, the feelings of Yami in his presence. He longed for Yami's arms to embrace him and keep him safe from the world.

'_How could he ever love me after all the things I said to him?'_ he thought, lowering his head and frowning sadly at the floor. At that point, Mr Adams' voice boomed over the speakers once again. Everyone's attention was drawn to the short figure of Mr Adams on the stage.

"And that folks was our last band for this evening, so it's now time to crown our winners." Loud cheers filled the hall, "… the judges have deliberated and have sorted our bands in 1st, 2nd and 3rd positions!" He walked across the stage to stand in the corner just in front of the curtains and continued his speech, "… we have the eager leaders of all our bands who have performed behind the scenes at this very moment. So when I call out the band and the leader's name, will the leader please step out from behind the curtain and claim their prize."

All the band leaders were lined up behind the curtain, eager to hear whether their band had won a prize. There was a silent murmur from the contestants as Yami stood silent with folded arms, looking about him admiring the coloured lights. He jumped as he felt a hand come down suddenly on his shoulder. He quickly turned round and found that it was Mik.

"Hey Yami, just to tell you that you were awesome out there. The rest of the band are fearing your competition!" he chuckled. Yami gave a smile,

"Thanks… I'm hoping we'll get a place!" he laughed

"Sure you will Yami…" Their conversation was finished by the voice of Mr Adams. Everyone went silent…

"And tonight… in 3rd place, we have…. 'Dark Force' leader Paul!" Paul beamed before stepping out onto the stage from behind the curtain to receive his prize…

"Next the 2nd place prize was extremely tricky to decipher… but the judges came to the decision that 2nd place will go to… Michael, leader of the band Phoenix!" Mik walked past Yami to centre stage to collect his prize. He paused in front of Yami and gave a thumbs up before walking onto the stage. A miraculous applause filled the entire hall, which made Yami smile slightly…

"And finally our 1st prize winner… was our new comers to this game! Your new crowned winner is the leader Yami from 'Dark Matter!" The loudest applause of the night rang throughout, as Yami was congratulated by his competitors. He eventually walked out to the front of the curtain with a huge smile on his face. He looked about him and laughed once more at what he and his band had finally achieved. Mr Adams made a gesture to walk over to him and receive the prize. He gladly obeyed and was handed a golden trophy -which was the height up to his thigh- and a check for £1000.

"Thank you…" beamed Yami to Mr Adams, who smiled back and shook his hand.

"You deserved it ma' boy!" he laughed back, as they began to have their photos taken by the local paparazzi. In the audience, Yugi was screaming and waving his arms.

"HE WON! HE WON!" he squealed in excitement, along with the others in the crowd.

'_If only I could talk to him… or make him see me…'_ he thought to himself. Within no time, Yugi waded through the crowd of people in an attempt to get to Yami. But before he could get to him, Yami was ushered off the stage.

"SHIT! Noooooooo! I want to speak to him," but he wasn't heard over the amount of noise being made.

"Our champion will be back in 30 minutes to sing us another song for all of us to enjoy, so for the moment have a drink at the bar and by the time you are done, our winning band will be on the stage once again… till then folks, ENJOY!" Mr Adams said before he disappeared behind the curtains. Yugi squeezed back through the crowd and wandered over to his original table and sat down to wait for Yami's performance. He sighed at his lost efforts of getting Yami's attention and leant back further in his chair and attempted to relax. But at that point, Joey, Tea and Tristan pushed through the crowd and walked over to his table.

"Fucking hell! Did you see ho good Yami was!" shouted Joey excitedly

"And how good he sang and how he…. Erm…. Sorry Yug…" said Tristan. Yugi returned a fake smile,

"It's fine guys… I'm over it…" he replied. Tea frowned slightly,

"Did he see you? Does he know you're here?" she asked nicely. Yugi sighed and just shook his head.

"No… he didn't… I didn't want him to see me at first… but… I really miss him…" he said, fighting back the tears. Tea's expression softened,

"Well he looked like he was looking for you too…" she broke off as she noticed a small tear roll down his cheek. "Yugi… are you…" Yugi shook his head and wiped his cheek with the sleeve of Yami's jacket which was still over his shoulders.

"Yugi! You got his jacket!" squealed Joey. Yugi nodded slightly and finally put the jacket on properly. He breathed in Yami's scent once more as he huddled up in it. Suddenly, they saw Ryou running towards them with a small piece of paper…

"Guys! I finally found you!" he panted. "But I've got something to give Yugi…" he said smiling, handing over the paper. It was a photograph, but not just any photograph, it was him and Yami.

"Where…where… did you get this?" stammered Yugi.

Ryou beamed at them all,

"It's Yami's. Well… he dropped it so I thought I should give it to you…" he said still smiling.

"But it's Yami's!" said Tea, "You should have given it to him…"

"No-no-no Tea… Yugi… turn it over and read the back…" Yugi turned it over and noticed there was writing on it. He read to himself and felt more tears building in his eyes.

"Well Yug… what does it say?" asked Joey and Tristan in unison. Yugi took a deep breath and read,

'_We could forget about our past, think about the present, look forward to the future, and believe it was meant to be… you and me'_

Yugi began to cry.

"He loves me… he actually loves me…"

**TBC…**

**Sorry it took so long! And that it's quite short! But I hope you enjoyed it! Next chappie will be up soon! Please read & review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back! And with another chappie for you!! Thanks to those who have commented, it's much appreciated. Enjoy!**

**What's My Goal?**

**Chapter 9**

Yami was greeted by his band when he appeared from in front of the curtains to back stage. He beamed at them before being bombarded with excited voices.

"Fuck sake!! We WON!!! WE WON!!!" everyone cheered in unison, while admiring the huge golden trophy.

"We certainly did!" Yami chuckled, "And we've only got half an hour to get ready for the finale." He said, turning to George who smiled back at him.

"Don't worry, I've just received a phone call from Mai who's bringing the backing singers… They'll be here in 10 minutes so relax until then…" said George, brandishing his phone. Yami sighed.

"Good…" he breathed slightly, "Well I'm off to get ready for the performance then," he finished, before turning to walk off the stage and to his room. Once he reached his door he opened it and went in. The lights flicked on automatically as he lay down on the bed, still holding the trophy and giant cheque. He placed them carefully on the bed side cabinet before releasing a long sigh.

"Well… I did it… I've achieved my goal… I think…" he said aloud. He put his hand in his pocket and brought out his wallet to look at the picture of him and Yugi. But when he opened it, the picture wasn't there.

"That the?... SHIT! I've lost it!" he yelled, scrambling around the room to locate the missing picture. There was no sign of it. "DAMN! I must have lost it on the stage when I was talking to Ryou!" he shot up quickly and rand out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

'_How could I have lost it? It's the only thing I have left of Yugi…' _he thought to himself, as he rushed onto the stage. His eyes scanned around the floor. Nothing. Yami kicked the wall behind the drop curtains in anger.

"How the fuck could I have lost it!!?? I've lost everything to do with him!!!... I'm so stupid!!!" he cursed, the signs of tears forming in his eyes.

Yugi stood silently in the wings of the stage with Ryou, watching Yami kicking over things in the search of his lost picture which he had in his hands.

"I cant stand seeing Yami like this… we cant just leave him like this…" said Yugi sadly. Ryou nodded.

"Let's get you two reunited then shall we??" smiled Ryou. Yugi gave an excited grin and a nod. "Just wait here Yugi…" Ryou walked onto the stage, just in time to prevent Yami kicking the bass drum in.

"Ehhem…" coughed Ryou, which made Yami freeze with one foot in the air, still within kicking range of the drum. He lowered his foot shamefully before quickly turning to get off the stage. Ryou ran in front of him and blocked his way.

"Get out of my way Ryou… seriously I'm not in the mood…"

"You're always in a mood these days Yami…" said Ryou abruptly. He watched Yami lower his head sadly before continuing, "Well… I've got something to make it all better…" he smiled.

"What's that then… a new car??" he replied sarcastically. In the wings Yugi chuckled. He had missed Yami sarcasm for the past while. Ryou smiled and shook his head,

"Nope… even better…" he chuckled. Yami raised his head and looked Ryou in the eye.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not accepting a no on this one. It's either a new car or nothing at all," a sly smile appeared on his face when he noticed Ryou becoming exasperated.

"Quit messing around Yami… This is important…" said Ryou through gritted teeth. Yami noted the sound of frustration in Ryou's voice and smiled.

"God sake Ryou, I thought you were the patient one… heaven help us when the day comes when I am more tolerant than you!!" he chuckled deeply. Ryou angrily shoved his hands on Yami's shoulders .

"Look Yami… I'm the most tolerant person in this room but that's not the point…" Yami pushed Ryou's hands off his shoulders, "Look, just get out of my way Ryou… I need to get ready…"

"But Yami…"

"Listen… I've been through too much and I just want to forget about it all…" Ryou's face saddened.

"So you're going to forget about it all are you? Fine then…run away from your problems…" Yami kept walking, "… forget about Yugi… forget about everything you have to do with him…" Yami stopped, "… sooner or later you're going to regret leaving everything behind and the one person who you thought was special…" Ryou stopped for a breath.

"…Yugi…" whispered Yami, as tears trickled down his cheeks. He turned to face Ryou… "My picture… it was the only thing I had left of Yugi…and I've lost it…I don't deserve anything… and I don't deserve Yugi's friendship." He wiped his face with his arm before turning and walking away quickly off the stage. Ryou stared at the spot where Yami was standing sadly and turned to Yugi and shook his head. Yugi frowned

'_How am I going to gat him back now?' _he sighed.

10 minutes later…

Yami sat slumped in the black chair in his dressing room. He sighed as he looked at the empty photo pocket in his wallet. He sadlt stared at it, wishing that his photo waould magically appear inside it. Yami eventually snapped…

"BLOODY HELL!" he yelled, ah he threw the wallet across the room, "how could I fucking loose it!!??" he screamed, standing up in frustration. He began pacing up and down the room, attempting to calm himself down. He ran his fingers through his hair letting out a deep breath, closing his eyes. After a few minutes he opened them slowly and stared into space.

"WHAT'S THE POINT???!!!" he yelled, kicking over the bin which caused rubbish to fly in all directions. A random apple core hit him squarely in the fore head, which gave him a fright and sent him stumbling backwards and fall onto the black chair. There was a knock on the door.

"Arrgghh… come in…" called Yami angrily, struggling to get up of the chair. Both Josh and George walked in and then suddenly stopped at the site before them. Yami gave up struggling when he saw the bemused faces of his friends. He coughed,

"I was doing some cleaning up…" he lied, "and it all just got a bit out of hand." He said, motioning to the mess all around them. Josh sniggered,

"Oh… aye… cleaning…" he chortled, "THEE YAMI ATEM CLEANING??"

"Another angry spurt pal?" asked George, holding out a hand to help Yami up. Yami nodded slightly as he was pulled back up onto his two feet.

"I think it's just all the stress that's built up…" he sighed. George raised and eye brow to his reply.

"Er… OK… But isn't it time for you to get ready? Only 20 minutes till the performance," said George. Yami shook his head to bring himself back to reality.

"Oh yeah… I better do that eh?" he said huriedlt as he took his costume into the bathroom to get changed, "I'll be ready in five…"

"Five hours… or actually the five minutes you've said??" called Josh. Yami opened the door, his face appeared round the door and he stucjk his middle finger up at Josh. They all laughed.

15 Minutes later…

"Cheer up Yugi! We'll get you to speak to Yami some how…" said Tea, placing her hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Do you want me to get Joey and Tristan to try and get past the bouncers again?" asked Ryou, looking over at the pair. His smile was returned with scowls.

"Don't push your luck…" growled Joey, rubbing his arm.

"Man! This is going to hurt in the morning…" said Tristan, rubbing his sore eye. Yugi sighed and shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do guys…I …I give up…" he sniffed. Everyone looked at him with concern.

"What happened to the Yugi who I knew?" asked Ryou

"Who believed in never giving up?" said Tea.

"Who fought for what he believed?" said Joey.

"And who told us to believe in ourselves with our hearts?" finished Tristan. Yugi closed his eyes,

"He's gone… without Yami he doesn't exist." A single tear rolled down his cheek. He opened his eyes again to look at the picture he was still holding with him and Yami in it. He turned it over to Yami's writing on the back, "Anyway… he doesn't love me… not the way I love him…" he gulped through sobs. Ryou let out a laugh,

"Doesn't love you??!!" Ryou erupted, slamming his fists down on the table which startled Yugi, "Why would he have kept that picture and written that message if he didn't care??"

"I…I…" sniffed Yugi.

"Why would he throw a tantrum over loosing a small photo of YOU?"

"… …"

"And why would he cry when he told me that he missed you??" Ryou's face saddened, "If that's not feelings of love… then I don't know what is…" Everyone looked at Ryou.

"Y…Yami was crying?" sniffed Yugi. His question was returned with a nod.

"Yami…I've never heard or seen him crying…" said Tea sadly. Ryou sighed.

"Well you wouldn't have wanted to see him this evening, that's all I can say…" he replied. Yugi began wiping his tears with the sleeve of Yami jacket.

"I'm not worth crying over…" sniffed Yugi. Once again Ryou laughed.

"Bloody hell! You certainly are to Yami. Don't you get it? He LOVES YOU!!" said Ryou. Joey stared at the floor and let out a sigh.

"I never realised he felt that way about you Yug…" he said sympathetically. Tristan walked over to Yugi amd placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"We all want the best for you pal…and it's about time we helped you out with something…" Tristan smiled. Yugi finally showed a smile.

"Thanks guy…this means a lot to me. But if you're still thinking its Yami's fault for this happening, you're wrong." They all smiled at Yugi before flinching at the squeak from the microphone over the speakers.

"Sorry about that folks… Right, in five short minutes our winning band 'Dark Matter' will be back on stage to sing us the final song of the night and of their own choice. We will also get the chance to hear a comment or two from the leader Yami Atem before they begin to sing…" there were loud cheers from the audience, "… so when our band is ready to start I will once again introduce them to you… I'll be back in five minutes." The speakers were switched off.

'_This will be my last chance to speak to Yami after his performance…if I don't try…I may never see him again. Now I have a goal Yami… to get you back…'_

**TBC…**

**Well I hope you liked it! Please read and review and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by the weekend:0)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys for not having this chapter up at the time I suggested, but I've been so busy since my highers are coming up soon! Once again sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter by Shayne Ward. I realise I didn't write it but what's said is for the plot's sake…**

**What's My Goal?**

**Chapter 10**

Yami stepped onto the stage behind the curtains and brushed down his outfit. He let out a sigh when he grabbed the microphone from on top of the black piano. Yami looked around for George and the backing singers.

"Where the fuck are they??" he muttered under his breath as he paced the stage, occasionally smiling at the stage crew setting up equipment. He breathed a sigh of relief when the late group entered the stage, the background singers all dressed in matching white outfits. Behind the line of singers came Mai who was talking to George. At that point she waved to him frantically and began walking towards him, swinging her handbag as she came.

"God Yami! It's been a while!" she squealed, giving him a huge hug. Yami blinked before he hugged her back.

"Erm… yeah. It's good to see you as well Mai…" they both parted, "…listen…Thanks fro doing this, I really…"

"Nah… don't mention it! You do everything to please us all so its about time someone returned the favour," said Mai, cutting Yami off, who gave a half hearted smile before she continued.

"So how's the gang doing hmmm? How's Joey, Tristan, Tea and…" she paused and gave a sly smile, "…Yugi??..." Yami's heart sank at the sound of Yugi's name and lowered his head slightly. "Ryou told me that you two had fallen out…" Yami sighed, attempting to hide his anger.

"He did eh??" he replied through gritted teeth. Mr Adam's voice sounded over the speakers.

"Well our band is moments away from playing the final song of this evening. When they are ready, we'll first of all hear from band leader Yami Atem…" there were more claps from the audience, "Er… I see that I don't need to ask you to give a round of applause… but any way give it up for Yami!!" Yami turned round to look at Mai and smiled.

"Well that's my call. Just make sure that everything is set to go as soon as the curtains open." Mai nodded. Before Yami walked out in front of the curtains, Mai called to him,

"Hey Yami…" he turned round again, "…whatever has happened between you and Yugi… don't let it drag on…" And then she left to tend to her singers. Yami sighed

'_As if he'll ever forgive me…' _ He walked out onto the stage, the bright lights dazzling his eyes. The crowd roared and cheered as he stood centre stage, holding his mic. He gave a handsome grin and waved to his fans,

"Thank you! Thank you!" he laughed, as the cheering died down. Mr Adams came up onto the stage to stand next to Yami.

"Well well…" he said, "The first timers actually came up on top!! Well done!" smiled Mr Adams', shaking Yami's hand once again as the crowd cheered. "So tell us Yami, is it true you wrote the song you're singing tonight?"

"As a matter of fact it is true. I did write it. It's a special song…" he turned his head to look at Mr Adams, who nodded his head to encourage him to say more. Yami took a breath and continued…

"…I wrote this… for someone who's always in my heart and is the most special person in my life," he paused, "…who I've lost forever because of my mistakes…" There were sighs and 'awwwws' coming from the audience…

Yugi and the gang sat at the furthest away table, watching Yami. Yugi held his hand over his mouth to prevent over excited feelings bursting out. Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Yugi returned a slight smile, before turning back to watch Yami.

"I wrote this… since it describes all the thoughts and feelings which have been running through my mind for so long. However… the love of my life isn't here and wont be able to hear my feelings…" Yugi looked about him as he attempted to hide the tears building up in his eyes. Tea glanced at him and noticed a glint of a tear on Yugi's cheek.

"…Yugi…" but she stopped as Yami began to talk again.

"…I just want to make everything right again…" he walked to the left hand side of the stage, "…and That's My Goal…" Yami nodded offstage and the curtains began to open. Yugi sat up in his seat to watch his Yami.

'_I'm always here for you Yami… and I want everything right too…' _Yugi said to himself, before joining in with the clapping of the audience as the piano began to play. A spotlight shone on Yami, which made parts of his white suit sparkle. Standing in the background were eight background singers, who were also dressed in white and Jason sat still at the drum kit. Even though there were so many people on stage, Yugi couldn't take his eyes off of Yami, who looked even more handsome than ever dressed in his smart yet casual suit. His heart fluttered as Yami raised his head in preparation to start singing.

The bright spot light shone down on Yami, who grinned to himself as he raised his head to look at the crowd.

'_This is for you Yugi …'_ he breathed to himself, before he started to sing. Everything he had been dreaming of, his visions of becoming a star were finally coming true. It all seemed perfect, but his heart felt empty and lonely without love… hi love for Yugi.

'_Hmmm…Yeah-eh-eh…_

_You know where I come from, you know my story_

_You know I'm standing here…tonight_

_Please don't go, don't leave in a hurry_

_I'm here to make it clear… make it right'_

Yami thought back to the night of the argument, how he had shocked Yugi with his hurtful words… and how he couldn't control his anger and foolishness. He closed his eyes…

'_Well I know I've acted foolish,_

_But I promise you no more_

_I've finally found that something…Worth reaching for…'_

Yugi sighed as he remembered the argument but then smiled. Yami was really sorry… and wanted to make things normal again. Ryou watched Yugi smiling and sighed happily to himself. On stage, Yami walked to centre stage and gazed out ot the audience.

'_I'm not her to say I'm sorry_

_I'm not here to lie to you_

_I'm here to say I'm ready… That I've finally thought it through…'_ Jason began to play a gentle beat on the drums while the backing singers swayed to the beat of the music

'_I'm not here to let your love go,_

_I'm not giving up…Ohhhh no…_

_I'm here to win your heart and soul…'_

Yami lowered his head sadly,

'_That's My Goal…"_

Yami walked over to the shiny black piano and leant on it casually with his elbow and smiled out to the audience. Meanwhile, Yugi had stood up in front of the table and the gang was attempting to hold him back.

"Yugi! You-can-speak- to-Yami-afterwards!!!" breathed Ryou. Yugi scowled,

"NOOOOO! THIS CANT WAIT! I need to get to him… I need to tell him that I really do LOVE HIM!!" he huffed, as Joey and Tristan lunged over the table to restrain his flailing arms. Several people were staring at the situation before them. Tea gave an embarrassed smile before going back her duty of calming Yugi down.

'_Please don't go, you know that I need you_

_I cant breath without you, live without you,_

_Be without you…" _

Yami clutched his heart with one hand and closed his eyes…

'_Well I know I've acted foolish_

_But I promise you no more… no-oo-oo mo-re…_

_I'm not here to say I'm sorry_

_I'm not here to lie to you…'_

Yami sat down on the edge of the stage, clutching the microphone with his two hands.

'_I'm here to say I'm ready_

_That I've finally thought it through_

_I'm not here to let your love go… I'm not giving up oh nooo…'_

Yami gazed up to the bright spotlights as he got up and walked back to centre stage.

'_I'm here to win your heart and soul…_

_That's my goal…'_

The backing singers began to join in, creating beautiful harmonies for Yami's main vocals. He smiled and sighed to himself at the beautiful sound and this beauty reminded him of the time when he and Yugi used to sing together. They sat on the edge of hi bed, creating melodies to sing and would always end up laughing and joking by the end of it. The thought brought a happy but sad tear to his eye and made him more determined to finish his song. Not just for his band but a distant love message to Yugi. In the audience Yugi finally broke free of his friends' grasp and ran quickly into the crowd. Tea stood up to chase after him but Ryou put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's up to them now Tea…" he sighed. She nodded slightly and sat back down. Yugi, being quite small in height, had to bully and push his way towards the front of the crowd, Yami song ringing in his ears.

'_Well I wont stop believing that we will be leaving together_

_So when I say I love you I mean it forever and ever…_

_Ever and ever…'_

Yami trailed off as his attempt to hide his emotions vanished. He stood frozen in the middle of the stage, staring at the floor while the backing singers kept the song sounding natural. Jason and George worriedly glanced over to him, fearing that he wouldn't finish the song. Yugi gasped at the depressed state of Yami

"No Yami… this is you r chance to prove yourself…" he said under his breath. Suddenly Yami let out a long note as he began singing again.

'_I'm not heeeeerrrrreeeee…' _The backing singers smiled and carried on in confidence.

'_I'm here to say I'm ready, that I've finally thought it through_

_I'm not here to let your love go _

_I'm not giving up… Oh no…' _Yugi noticed a tear roll down Yami cheek before being quickly wiped away.

'_I'm here to win your heart and soul…_

_I'm here to win your heart…and soul…' _The backing singers stopped to allow Yami to finish the song.

'_That's my Goal…'_ Yami paused as he looked into the distance

'_That's My…Goal…' _George finished off with an arpeggio on the piano, then everyone was silent. The hall filled with an eruption of cheers and shouts, as Yami placed the microphone on top of the piano, waved and left the stage. Yugi glanced to the side entrance leading to backstage and noticed it had been left unguarded. He made his way towards it. One he reached the double doors he looked about casually before silently slipping through…

**TBC…**

**Well hope you enjoyed it! It took ages to type so I hope it's up to scratch lol :P I'll try and get the next chappie up asap….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I'm back (finally) with the final chapter of my story! Sorry it's taken so long… with Christmas and prelims I haven't had time! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed my fic, I couldn't have done it without you ;) Anyways please read and review and I hope you enjoy.**

**What's My Goal?**

**Chapter 11**

Yami walked silently down the corridor, the sound of the amazing applause behind him. He felt several tears roll down his cheeks as he walked. But he didn't care. Blinded by his emotions, he began storming down the corridor in search of the exit. Yami heard the sound of running feet behind him and the voices of George and Jason.

"Yami! Stop! Yami!!" yelled George.

"Common man! Wait up!" said Jason, sounding out of breath. But Yami didn't stop he kept on walking not knowing where he was going. He lifted his head and spotted the exit and began to quicken his pace. Just as he reached the door he was grabbed by the shoulders and slammed against the wall. His panicked gaze was met by George's confused expression.

"Where the fuck are you going??!!" asked George angrily, still pinning Yami against the wall. Yami turned his head and looked away from him, attempting to disguise his tear stained face, "Why'd you leave like that??" he continued. Yami sighed,

"I had to… I just had to…"

"You just had to what? You froze on stage Yami… you can't hide your problem anymore…" shouted Jason frustrated. Yami shrugged,

"Well they seemed to like it… no-one noticed…" he replied, looking anywhere but his band mates. George sighed,

"There's something going on with you Yami… why don't you tell us?" asked George, loosening his grip slightly. Yami looked at him and laughed,

"So you're saying that after I gave my message… after I sang that song… You don't have a clue!!!?" Yami scowled and then shoved George away from him. He glanced over at Jason, "I just want to reflect on my life… the small decent part I've got left. So just beat it and I'll catch you later…" Yami turned his back and opened the door.

"Yami… whatever you're going through… we'll understand…" said Jason. Yami sighed,

"Sure…" he said, before going out the door and shutting it silently behind him

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi ran through the maze of corridors trying to find Yami.

"Why do they need so many bloody corridors??" he growled as he ran. Every so often he ran into a dead end and had to double take his steps. After several minutes of running, Yugi stopped to catch his breath. He doubled over and clutched his side where a stitch was forming.

"He…must…be…here…somewhere…" he breathed between exhausted gasps. Yugi looked around him to see if there were any people about. He finally saw two figures walking in the opposite direction,

"Hey! Stop! Wait… I need some help!" he yelled, sprinting towards the two figures, "I'm looking for…" he was cut off by surprised gasps.

"You look just like… just like…"

"…Yami…" spluttered George, finishing Jason's sentence.

"Wait a minute… I know you…" Jason and George looked at one another then at Yugi again, "… you're from 'Dark Matter'… but I really need your help…" George raised an eye brow,

"Erm… ok…" he said.

"I'm looking for Yami… have you seen him??" breathed Yugi. Still astounded by the resemblance, Jason replied,

"Um… yeah… he just went out that side door about five minutes ago…" He pointed to the side door. Yugi beamed and nodded his head.

"Thank you so much… you don't know how much this means…" he smiled, before he rushed towards the door at the end of the corridor. George yelled after him,

"Are you brothers or something??"

"Even closer!" replied Yugi with a small laugh, "…I hope…" he said under his breath. The two gob snacked musicians starred after him until he was out of sight.

"What the hell is going on??" asked Jason, rubbing his head. George smiled,

"I've no idea… but for Yami's sake I hope it's good news…"

Yugi paused at the door. His heart thumped excitedly in his chest at the thought of seeing Yami properly after all these months. He placed his hand on the handle and opened the door as quietly as he could. Yugi then heard small sobs coming from the right hand side of the alley outside. His eyes wandered the scene until he finally found the figure of Yami, leaning against the wall behind a large pile of boxes…

Yami sat on the cold concrete ground with his face cupped in his hands. He brought his head up slightly and began to wipe his tear stained face with his sleeve of his suit jacket. He let out a deep sigh as he brushed his left hand through his hair. Yami then began to sing quietly.

"I'm not here to let your love go… I'm not giving up… oh… no…" he closed his eyes, "I'm here to win your heart and soul…" Yami stopped and clutched one of his arms and began to sob once more. "Yugi… I'm sorry- It's all my fault - I need you- I can't live without you- I love you. Wherever you are… Yugi… forgive me…" he whispered and gulped between sobs. Yugi who hadn't heard his friend's words of love, silently wandered over to stand beside the pile of boxes. He knelt down beside Yami and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Whoever that is piss off…" grumbled Yami. Yugi took his hand and put it under Yami's chin, bringing his head upwards. Feeling confused Yami turned to see who it was . His eyes met with the familiar amethyst orbs and the warm smile of Yugi. His heart missed a beat at the sight.

"God I'm hallucinating again…" he sighed. He jumped slightly as his 'vision' touched him gently on the cheek. "Yugi?? Is it… is it really you this time?" he breathed, standing up suddenly. Yugi stood up also.

"Yami… it's alright…" he said dreamily, "I've found you…" said Yugi almost whispering, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Yami stared at him in awe. For months he had been dreaming of him, even his nightmares were about losing him. He was lost but now found- Yugi had finally found him… but it wasn't the right feeling inside. A mixture of guilty feelings came swimming back in his mind… his past feelings of guilt for hurting Yugi…the pain he had caused him were taking over. He didn't want to put Yugi through anything like that again… no more pain and no more heartache from his mistakes. Yami stepped away from Yugi slightly and knocked over a couple of boxes in the process. He quickly picked them up and began re-building the previous pile.

"Yami? What's the matter?" asked Yugi worriedly. Yami shook his head and sighed,

"I don't deserve…" he looked up at Yugi, his eyes filling with tears. Was this right? Was he the one for Yugi? His dream happily ever after?

"Don't desrve what?" asked Yugi again. Yami wiped his eyes and turned his back on Yugi.

"I don't deserve a friend like you Yugi… and I don't deserve your love…" Yami lowered his head shamefully.

"Yami… everything that happened is in the past… we can start a new…" he walked closer to Yami and then stopped, "I can't live without you… I don't know how I have for these past few months but the thought of seeing you again has kept me strong…" he put his hand in his jeans pocket and brought out a tattered piece of paper. He unfolded it and looked at Yami, "… and your note has too…" Yami's eyes widened and he turned completely to face Yugi. He stared at him with watering eyes.

"You kept it? But I didn't think..."

"Well you thought wrong," replied Yugi sternly, holding the note out in front of Yami. He took it with a shaking hand. Memories of that night flooded back into his brain as his eyes scanned the note over and over again. He gave a sigh.

"Yami… when we didn't see each other… did I ever cross your mind…" Yami looked at him,

"No you didn't cross my mind but you…"

"Didn't you cry? Would you cry now if we never saw each other again??" interrupted Yugi. Yami stayed silent, "Do I even matter to you? Would you live for me? Do you even want me? Would you do anything for me??" Yugi began to shout.

"Yugi… just listen you didn't let me fini…"

"Would you choose your life or me??" said Yugi, beginning to cry.

"Yugi… I would choose my life… but listen… I choose my life because you are…"

"Just shut it Yami! I can't believe I even love you Yami! I don't believe that you loved me too…"

"Love Yugi! I love…"

"Well if you'd prefer to live your life Yami then go ahead…" shouted Yugi, before running to the door and disappearing inside.

"Yugi! Wait! I you didn't let me speak!" Yami yelled after him, also beginning to run. He raced through the door and spotted Yugi half way up the corridor. Yami sprinted after him, his heart leaping at every stride. Yugi stopped at the end of the corridor and glanced in both directions before heading off to the left. Yami raced in the same direction.

"Yugi! Please stop and listen to me!" cried Yami, as he continued running. Just as Yugi turned another corner he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry please… excuse me…" he breathed as he went on. Yami turned the corner and dodged the person to keep up with Yugi…

"Yami? What the hell…" yelled George, dazed from the crash,

"I'll explain later!" shouted Yami in reply, as he flung open the double doors which lead to back stage. Yugi- blinded by tears- charged into the unknown, Yami hot on his tail. Yami gave a small smile…

'_I f my instincts are correct he's heading towards the stage…' _Yami thought to himself. He stopped at the end of the hall and pulled back the curtain to reveal a small door. Meanwhile, Yugi still kept running, running from his pain thinking that Yami didn't love him… Yami appeared quietly through the small door on his hands and knees beside the lighting controls in the wings. He got up and looked about hurriedly for Yugi.

"Shit! He didn't come here…" he hissed, rubbing his fore head, "I can't believe it… I've hurt him again… I didn't want this! All this in the space of five minutes of seeing him…" he sighed. He looked out onto the deserted stage hidden from the audience behind the red curtains. Yami heard the joking and laughing of people from in front of it, "…why can't it go back to when Yugi and I could laugh together…" he said sadly. He missed the sound of Yugi's laughter… the look of a smile on his face. He longed to hug his aibou and protect him once again like he once did…

Yugi ran up a slim corridor surrounded by curtains. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Yami had managed to follow him. He gave a sigh of relief… but felt sad and disappointed. He looked back to where he was going but didn't stop in time before he collided with someone and sent them both tumbling onto the stage floor, landing on top of the person when they finally stopped rolling. Yugi blinked his eyes, wanting to stop the world form spinning in front of him and then closed them to block out the thumping pain in his back.

"God I'm so sorry…" he panicked, as he remembered the person beneath him. He opened his eyes and focussed his vision and then gasped when he saw who it was…

"Well I would bloody… hope… so…" Yami stumbled, when he saw it was Yugi. He smiled up at Yugi who frowned at him in return.

"I'm not sorry now…" he grumbled.

"You didn't let me finish what I was trying to tell you…" said Yami, holding Yugi's arms. He was surprised when Yugi didn't attempt to struggle. He took a breath,

"When you asked me if I would cry if you left, I didn't answer because I would die if you left. I wouldn't live for you… I'd DIE for you. I don't want you I NEED you aibou…" Tears began to build in Yami already red looking eyes as Yugi watched him sadly.

"Yami I didn't…"

"Let me finish Yugi please…" Yugi nodded as Yami let go of his arms and got up. Yami sat upright, "…I wouldn't do anything for you, I'd do everything for you," he brushed away tears from his cheeks and looked at Yugi, "I just want you to realise that I don't like you I love you and I always will aibou… but I don't want to hurt you again…" Yugi looked at the state of Yami before him. He'd never seen Yami cry or shed so much emotion in front of him… in front of anyone. Yugi hugged him tightly and it was comforting when he received the same reaction back. It was usually he- Yugi- who needed the most comforting, but he realised that Yami was hurting the same from what had happened, if not more. Yami sobbed into Yugi's shoulder. He had never felt this way before. He felt so vulnerable and afraid for what was yet to come… afraid about what Yugi would say back to him…and the feeling of emptiness and pain all over again. Yugi pulled out of the hug and stood up, helping Yami up also.

"Yami… I thought you saying No meant you didn't care… I should have listened…" said Yugi, touching Yami's damp face with his hand. Yami shook his head and looked into Yugi's eyes. He laced his fingers with Yugi's,

"Yugi… don't leave me alone in the dark like my nightmares… I chose my life because you are my life…" Yugi smiled,

"I love you Yami… and you have such a way with words… you inspire me and everyone else,"

"They wouldn't be if I didn't have someone to give me that courage and inspiration also…" smiled Yami lovingly, kissing Yugi softly on the forehead. Yugi giggled,

"I didn't realise I did that for you…" he smiled back. Yami sighed,

"I just hope that your friends understand that we want to be together."

"Don't worry…We've started fresh… a new beginning…" he said as they walked off the stage. They made their way down the corridor to Yami's dressing room to collect his things. When they reached it, Yugi stood outside and waited for Yami. He sighed happily as he watched Yami now changed back into his usual black tank top and tight jeans and holding the large trophy and cheque. He handed the trophy to Yugi,

"An award for my trophy partner," he grinned, "ready?" he said, holding out his hand.

"As always!" Yugi chirped, as they laced fingers once again and made their way to the main hall to exit the building.

"Yugi… is that my jacket?" Yami chuckled, Yugi nodded,

Yup… I caught it when you threw it into the crowd during your first song." Yami frowned,

"You were that close and I didn't see you??"

"I didn't expect you to…" he laughed, as they reached the double doors. Yami looked at Yugi worriedly ,

"But… they all hate me… apart from Ryou… what are they going to say? What if they don't like it? What if…"

"Shhhh… I really don't give a shit what they think. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters," said Yugi sternly. Yami gave a sly smile,

"Hmmm… I like the sound of this new dominant you…" he said with a wink, and then chuckled before looking back at the door.

"Whatever we're faced with we'll face it together…" said Yugi. Yami turned to him,

"I'd like that aibou… I really would…" he finally said, as they opened the door to spread their reunited love to the world.

**End**

**Hope you like it! And that was the final chapter sniff lol. Please review and thanks to all those who already have. :) **


End file.
